


Maybe

by SemiiColon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Boners, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Nipple Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiiColon/pseuds/SemiiColon
Summary: Donghyuck knows they went to sleep on the opposite sides of the bed, so why is he being cuddled.





	Maybe

Donghyuck knows they went to sleep on opposite sides of the bed. It’s the reason he picked Johnny to share a room with on this trip to begin with: he seemed the least likely of anyone in the group to pull any cuddling shit, or anything that could result in a potentially embarrassing situation for Donghyuck. And yet despite all his planning, come morning Donghyuck finds himself being spooned by Johnny, who has one arm wrapped tightly around his chest in a death-grip, and more importantly, being humped awake by Johnny’s insistent boner.

 

Which is less unpleasant than Donghyuck would ever admit publicly. Being alone in a bed with Johnny has never crossed his mind explicitly, and Johnny has never given any kinds of inclinations that he swings that way. He's resolutely straight.

And as nice as the warmth behind him feels, Donghyuck doubts Johnny will be pleased as to wake up in this compromising position, so he prolongs the moment for only as long as it takes to blink into consciousness.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck hisses.

One more hump against his backside and he hears Johnny’s breathing change, picking up from its slow sleep-state. The hand clutching Donghyuck’s bare chest loosens, but Johnny’s body tenses behind him, and Donghyuck can feel the moment that he becomes aware of their compromising position. His hips shift so the boner is less prominent against Donghyuck’s ass. Donghyuck is glad that they can’t see each other’s faces; it spares them both the embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Johnny says, his voice rough and low. “Y’know how it is with dreams.. ”

No, Donghyuck doesn’t. He doesn’t experience those sorts of dreams very often, He’s always felt he never got to experience them like most guys. So it’s to satisfy his own curiosity that he asks, “What’d you dream about?” He slips the question halfway between their bodies as casually as he can, and hopes Johnny can’t feel his heartbeat speed up.

Johnny groans an embarrassed noise into Donghyuck’s neck, but he doesn’t beat around the bush. “I don’t remember that well, but it was about our beautician Hyoji”

Donghyuck swallows and tries to force a smile into his words. “Got a thing for older women, huh?”

“Yeah, like your moㅡ”

Donghyuck reaches a hand back to pinch Johnny’s thigh, hard. He figures that’ll take care of two problems at onceㅡJohnny’s penchant for middle school jokes, and the hard-on that’s still branding his ass.

The yelp is as satisfying as he’d imagined, but the erection is apparently here to stay. Donghyuck has the presence of a mind to file this knowledge away for future use.

He feels Johnny’s grin vibrate down the back of his neck as Johnny says, “You know she's not even that old..Plus she's nice”

 

Donghyuck just goes for it.

“Is that why you’re still hard?”

“Maybe,” Johnny says, but he doesn’t move. The silence spans out heavy in the room, all around them, though there’s no room between them. Johnny clears his throat. “Do you really wanna know?”

Donghyuck thinks about it as Johnny shifts behind him. “Why not. Sure.”

Right away, Johnny says, “Was thinking about fucking her tits.” Donghyuck is caught off-guard by the response, but even more-so by the continuation. “Yeah, so I don’t remember it all, but they must've been soft, right?”

Donghyuck keeps his breathing light, using a longer pause to coax him into saying more.

“What, you never felt a girl up?” Johnny asks. Donghyuck can tell he’s not angling to bragㅡunusual for a guy his age. Questions about sexual (in)experience are rarely about sex, more like bragging rights or intimidation, trying to make someone else feel worse for a lack of experience.

Donghyuck doesn’t care for either bragging or intimidation when it comes to girls. But he still thinks about lying.

“No,” he says. How curious should he pretend to be? “What’s it like?”

“It’s, uhㅡ” The bed sheets rustle. Johnny’s knee touches the back of Donghyuck’s. “Good. Shit, how do I explain.”

Donghyuck waits. He’s never known lying down to be such a precarious position. His body feels stretched so tautly. He has no signals.

“Not that different from touching a butt. Or a sandbag.”

“Those sound the same,” Donghyuck says sarcastically. There’s a touch to his hip. It’s tentative, and it doesn’t remind him of Johnny at all.

Johnny says, “Believe me.” The hand on Donghyuck’s hip tightens, and he understands it as a question. He looks at the window, where sunlight barely makes it through the hotel blinds. He looks at the clock on the table beside the bed, but he can’t make out the time. Neither of their alarms have gone off yet, and he hopes there’s more time before he has to move.

Carefully, he presses his body back, feeling anticipation simmering from his shoulders down to his tailbone. It’s subtle enough that he can laugh it off if Johnny suddenly reacts with disgust; he’s practiced his reactions in his mind.

“Tell me more hyung,” he says.

Johnny chuckles. The fingers on Donghyuck’s hip spread out and clench, the tips reaching close to his obliques, which tense with the new, exciting feeling of someone else’s hand upon his body for the first time. “Does she intrigue you?” johnny ask low, looming near his ear.

The tone. Donghyuck can't help but think the older is asking him: “Does this intrigue you?”

“Maybe,” Donghyuck offers.

Johnny gives a short heh, then says abruptly, as if reassuring himself, “That’s why you’re likeㅡI mean, why we’re bothㅡ”

“Yeah.” Usually he’d laugh, but he finds himself taking a short breath feeling..brave. “It’s morning. So you can guess for yourself.”

Johnny breathes out. “Right. Me too. Sucks not having a girlfriendㅡ”

“Like you ever have a girlfriend more than two weeks.”’

“Shut up,” Johnny says, his voice lower and exactly into his ear this time, and Donghyuck feels a spark travel from his chest to his groin. “Screw it, this is awkward. Let’s just talk about Hyoji.”

“What about her?”

“She’s pretty.” And Johnny rubs his body against Donghyuck’s again, his dick hot even through two layers of fabric.

Donghyuck thinks about how it would feel without anything between them, skin on skin, Johnny wet with precome, sliding between his cheeks and along his spine.

A pleasured groan escapes him. In one ungraceful motion, Donghyuck slides his dominant hand down his chest and shoves his boxers lower so he can grip himself. He gives one tentative stroke, to see how Johnny will react. He immediately feels a rustle of fabric at his back, Johnny cursing as he kicks his own boxers down his legs.

There’s another thrust against his body, and a quick dampening begins to form at his lower back. Donghyuck’s cock becomes harder than diamonds; his fantasy, come to life.

“Tell me what you’d do with her,” Donghyuck says.

“I’d grope her tits,” Johnny says. “I’d fuck her.”

“Keep going.” He pinches his nipples with his free hand.

“IㅡI dunno, I’d eat her out, ask her if she’d suck my dick and fuck my cum in her while i choke herㅡ” Johnny goes silent, but the thrusting speeds up. The blankets ruffle around their feet, and Donghyuck scuffles his hand around himself as discreetly as he can, still pretending he doesn’t care.

“I’d cum on her glasses,” Johnny says suddenly, and Donghyuck flushes at the thought of himself in some frames on his knees for his hyung. “If she let me, I’d do it, slide my dick over her lips and bust in her mouth.” He lets out a series of groans into Donghyuck’s ear. His hand, which started out on Donghyuck’s hip for stability, has now meandered to the fleshiest part of his ass, barely squeezing. Eager, but restrained.

Donghyuck didn’t know any guy could drip so much precum. You’re like a faucet back there, he thinks of saying, something normal to lighten the mood. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to stay in this moment.

Johnny’s hips snap against his faster, and he shuts up. Or actually, he just stops talkingㅡhis panting against Donghyuck’s neck speeds up. His dick slips between round cheeks, and Donghyuck gasps. It feels like it takes up a large space there, hot, the head slippery with precum, the shaft nudging a rougher texture against his butt. It’s the closest he’s ever been to getting fucked.

He loves it. He twists his nipple harder, and fists his cock with more vigor, motion faster and faster, applying the needed pressure. Johnny becomes erratic, slipping in and out of Donghyuck’s crack like he was made to fit there, occasionally gliding up and down his back before returning.

“Gonna cum,” Johnny says with a wet slide of his mouth on Donghyuck’s ear. His dick smears a dirty pattern over him; his lips brush his neck. Then, ragged and oddly softㅡ“Fuck, Hyuckㅡ”

Donghyuck feels wetness spreading against him. It leaks quickly down his back and the side of his ass and keeps coming, even seeping into his crack.

That does it. Orgasm impending, Donghyuck locks his knees straight to prevent his body from convulsing too wildly. He gives a stupidly high whine and trembles against the wall of Johnny’s body as his climax pours through him.

There is a long minute where neither of them dares to breathe, much less speak.

“I'm gonna shower,” Johnny says getting up, as if nothing happened. As if they woke up like this, burned into each other. The results are splattered on the sheets, his boxer-briefs, and his bare ass.

The room is spinning and Donghyuck shuts off the part of his brain that wants to analyze and make sense of what had just happened but ultimately decides it would be easier to pretend that nothing had happened.

The alarms blare.

**Author's Note:**

> It's april fools so follow [my twt~](https://twitter.com/Najenojae?s=09) for a joke :p


End file.
